Ein verrückter Besenschrank
by Knubbel
Summary: Was passiert wohl, wenn man einige Leute in einen Besenschrank stopft und das Licht ausmacht? Da es dunkel ist, kann man sie nur hören, und... ach was, lest selbst. PG nur wegen ein bisschen unnötige Gewalt gegen Teletubbys.


Schrank-Geschichte

Ein gewisser Besenschrank 

**Anm: **Meine erste Geschichte und das Resultat von etwa vier Stunden Schlaf. Mein Gedanke war, was passiert, wohl, wenn man einige Leute in einen Besenschrank stopft und das Licht ausmacht. Da es dunkel ist, kann man sie nur hören, und... ach was, lest selbst.

Weitere Anmerkungen: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, mir gehören weder die aus Final Fantasy VII oder X noch die aus Harry Potter, Beyblade oder Legend of Zelda. Das einzige, was mir gehört, ist der Schrank.

Oh, und vielleicht sollten die Leser unter 5 auf diese Geschichte verzichten, sie enthält unbegründete Gewalt gegen Teletubbys, die mir übrigens auch nicht gehören.

Tür auf, Sephy und Seymour rein, Licht aus, Tür zu

„Huch, was mache ich denn hier?"

„Oh, hier ist ja noch einer drin!"

„Au, du stehst auf meinem Fuß!"

„Hey, komm von meinem Mantel runter!"

„Nimm du erst einmal deine Haare aus meiner Nase!"

„Pass gefälligst mit dem Ding da auf, du hättest mir fast das Bein abgehackt!"

„Oh, das tut mir aber leid. Soll ich nochmal probieren, dir das Bein abzuhacken?"

„Nein, Danke, kein Bedarf."

„Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Dieselbe Frage könnte ich dir stellen."

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt, also antworte gefälligst!"

„Ich bin Primas Seymour Guado, der Führer der Guado, bin ein Halbguado und komme aus Guadosalam."

„Ich bin Sephiroth. Momentan bin ich zwar nur der Anführer einer Horde schwarzer Schwabbels. Aber ich bin der Auserwählte und werde ein Gott!"

„Ja, ja, das sagen sie alle..."

„Na und? Was soll so toll an einem Primaten sein?!"

„Primas!"

„Ja, Herr Primat..."

Tür auf, Potty rein, Tür zu.

„Oje, ist das dunkel hier. Lumos!"

„Ein Spinner..."

„Argh, ein hässliches Monster!"

„So dumm scheint er ja nicht zu sein, wenn er dich als das erkennt, was du bist."

„Ha ha. Sehr witzig."

„Aaah!! Noch ein Monster!!! Nox!"

„..."

„Siehste!"

„..."

„Puh, Gott sei Dank, das Licht ist aus."

„Ja, dann brauche ich euch nicht mehr zu sehen, Weißhaar und Narbengesicht."

„Als ob es hier außer mir so viel zu sehen gäbe, Herr Primat."

„Primas!"

„Wo ist meine Brille?"

knacks

„Oh, ich glaube, ich bin da gerade auf etwas draufgetreten."

„Meine Brille!"

„Tut mir vielmals leid, aber wenn der Schwerttyp hier neben mir nicht auf meinem Mantel stehen würde, wäre ich woanders hingetreten."

„Na, mach ja nix. Reparo!... Nur sehen kann ich nichts."

„Mann, bin ich überrascht."

Tür auf, Potty raus, Thysson rein, Tür zu.

„Mannomann, stockfinster."

stöhn „Mach doch das Licht an, Schlauberger."

„Wo is'n hier der Lichtschalter?.......Ah, hier ist was. Mann, ist die Kordel breit. Naja, egal."

„Heeeeyyy! Mein Gürtel!"

„Nee, das war er nicht. Ist immernoch dunkel. Immerhin habe ich jetzt einen neuen Schal. Auch gut."

„Gib mir meinen Gürtel wieder!"

„Ach, das ist deiner? Hier, bitte!"

„Nein, du sollst ihn nicht ihm geben, sondern mir!"

„Zu spät. Tut mir echt leid, Mann."

„Ehehehee..."

„Sephiroth, gib mir sofort meinen Gürtel wieder! Sonst werde ich..."

„Sonst wirst du was? Sonst wirst du unten ohne dastehen?"

„..."

„Das reicht mir als Antwort."

„Her damit!"

„Nur nicht zu freundlich sein, was?"

„Hä? Das raff ich nicht ganz. Was geht hier ab?"

„Brauchst du auch nicht. Das Problem ist zu groß für deinen kleinen Kopf."

Tür auf, Thysson raus, Cloud rein, Tür zu.

„Huh? Wo bin ich denn hier?"

„Muss man das noch sagen? In einem Besenschrank natürlich, du Intelligenzbestie."

„Ja, _darauf _wäre ich vielleicht auch noch gekommen. Ich bin Cloud. Wer ist denn noch hier drin?"

„Ja, also ich, Seymour. Und mein Kumpel hier darf sich gefälligst selber vorstellen."

„..."

„Jetzt stell dich gefälligst vor!"

„..."

„Sowas unhöfliches."

„Der Menge nach, die er bisher gesprochen hat, könnte er Vincent sein."

„Oder Auron."

„Oder Auron. ... Wer ist denn Auron?"

„..."

„Seufz..."

Tür auf, Schwabbel dazu, Tür zu.

„Der große Sephiroth.... Er ist hier...."

„WAS?!?"

„Oh nein... Seymour, versteck mich..."

„Ich dachte, ich sei dich endgültig losgeworden!!"

„Was hat der denn gegen dich?"

„...Vereinigung..."

„Hab' sein Heimatdorf und seine Freundin auf dem Gewissen... er hat mich dafür schon einmal umgebracht!"

„Ah, verstehe. Hehe... Tja, Pech muss der Mensch haben..."

„Hör auf, dich zu verstecken, und kämpfe, Sephiroth!"

„...nigung..."

Tür auf, Schwabbel raus, Tidus rein, Tür zu.

„Hä? Was geht hier ab?"

„Sephiroth, ich warte!"

„Oujeh... Sephiroth, versteck du mich..."

„Wieso das denn jetzt?"

„Diese Stimme kenne ich doch! Seymour!! Kannst du nicht einfach tot bleiben?!"

„Lass mich raten, das ist der Typ, der dich gekillt hat."

„Volltreffer."

„Tja, Pech muss der Mensch haben."

„Hmpf. Ich bin ein Guado!"

„Aber nur ein halber."

„Jaaaahhh... Woher weißt du eigendlich, dass ich tot bin?"

„Nur so ein Gefühl."

„Gib's zu, du hast geraten."

„Ja, stimmt. Aber immerhin richtig."

„Jajaja, ist gut."

„Was tuschelt denn Blondie mit diesem Typen da?"

„Der 'Typ da' ist auch blond."

„Was tuscheln denn die Blondies da?"

„Weiß nicht. Aber ich habe eine Idee: Ich nehme mir deinen Spinner vor, und du kümmerst dich um Tidus."

„Ja, aber pass auf. Er hat es schon irgendwie geschafft, mich zu töten. Wie willst du ihn denn fertigmachen?"

„Ich habe so meine Methoden. Außerdem, ich brauche keine Angst vorm Sterben zu haben. Ich bin schon tot, und Yuna hat er ja nicht dabei."

„Wer auch immer Yuna sein mag."

„Sie ist meine Braut! ...Und außerdem hat sie mich ins Abyssum-"

„Abyssum?"

„ - Jenseits - zu befördern."

„Phew, das hab ja nicht einmal ich geschafft, gekillt von der eigenen Braut. Cloud ist ja nur so eine Art Klon von mir."

„Ja, denn wenn er deine Braut gewesen wäre..."

„Den Gedanken willst du nicht zuende denken, Bananenhaar!"

„Pass bloß auf, du!"

„Was, was, was? Was willst du? Dich mit mir anlegen? Komm du nur!"

„Ich... wollte nur sagen, dass du schon wieder auf meinem Mantel stehst. Nimm dein Schwert aus meinem Gesicht!"

„Hey, dieser Tidus hätte mir fast ein Loch in meinen Mantel gemacht!"

„Komm, Cloud! Auf sie!"

„Jaah! Omnischlag!"

„Blitzballgott!"

„Aaahhh!"

„Aaahhh!"

Tür auf, Cloud und Tidus raus, Teletubbys rein, Tür zu.

„Ah-Oh!"

„Phew, Schwein gehabt"

„Wieso Schwein gehabt? Jetzt hatten wir einen Plan und konnten ihn nicht mal ausführen."

„Glaub mir, wir hatten Glück. Omnischlag kann ganz schön wehtun!"

„Tubby schmusen!"

„Nennst du _das_ Glück?"

„Na ja..."

„Das ist schlimmer als dein gefürchteter Omnischlag, möcht ich wetten."

„Das nicht gerade, aber..."

„Wir müssen sie loswerden. Komm, Anima!"

poff

„Oh-Oh!"

(Gequetscht) „Seymour, wenn du mich fragst, war das keine so gute Idee."

„Mmmpfff!"

„Ich hoffe, die Wand schmeckt dir."

„M, m, m... Mmmpff,mmmpf!"

poff

„Ooh, Nommal, nommal!"

„Nein, besser nicht."

„Ausnahmsweise stimme ich dir zu."

„Genug von deinen dummen Ideen!"

„Hast du eine bessere? Zudem stehst du schon wieder-"

„...Auf deinem Mantel, ich weiß. Aber mit diesen bunten Quietschedingern-"

„Tubby schmusen!"

„Umpf - Loslassen! - Ist es auch ohne dein Riesenvieh schon eng genug. Ja, ich habe durchaus eine Idee. Wo ist denn mein Schwert?"

„Oh, was das?"

„Hey, du Mistvieh, rück das Masamune wieder raus!"

„Oh-Oh!"

„Ich glaub das nicht, der hat doch glatt nit deinem Schwert einen seiner Kumpels halbiert."

„Nommal! Nommal!"

„Her damit!"

„Oh-Oh!"

„GIB - MIR - MEIN - SCHWERT - ZURÜCK!!!"

„Oh-Oh!"

„Uff... Seymour, du hast nicht zufällig einen Eimer da?"

„Klar, Sephy! Hier, bitte!"

„Hast du mich gerade Sephy genannt?!"

„Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?"

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du das nicht getan hast. Bleib wo du bist, damit ich dich nicht versehendlich mit zerschnipsele."

„Als ob ich hier weg könnte, wenn du auf meinem Mantel stehst."

„Pass auf, das könnte spritzen."

splotsch

„Und jetzt?"

„Stopfen wir die Stückchen in den Eimer."

„Igitt, nein, die fasse ich nicht an."

„Hast du dir nie die Hände schmutzig gemacht? Blut ist ne feine Sache, weißt du?"

„Nein, ich hatte immer meine Handlanger, die die Sauerei weggemacht haben."

„Seufz... Na gut, mein sauberer Herr Primat, hier sind Gummihandschuhe für sie."

„Welche Farbe?"

„Rosa."

„Hmpf... verstehe.... jaja, schon gut."

„Das ist aber ein großer Eimer!"

„Aaach, halt doch das Maul und wisch!"

Tür auf, Link rein, Tür zu.

„Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?"

klong

„Iieh, in was bin ich denn da reingetreten? Fühlt sich total glipschig und schleimig an!"

„Oh nein, noch so ein Spinner."

„Ja, als ob du allein nicht schon schlimm genug wärst."

„Ha ha, seeeeehr witzig."

„Ich will mal Licht machen... Wo sind denn meine Glutkerne... Ah, hier! Jetzt brauche ich nur etwas brennbares."

„Auuaah!! Er hat meinen Mantel in Brand gesetzt!"

„Hm, diese Glutkerne müssen gut sein, wenn sie sogar Leder zum Brennen bringen..."

„Seymour, hör auf zu labern und hilf mir lieber!"

„Wie du willst."

„Wäh, ist das eklig. Mein Fuß steckt fest!"

„Gib mir mal den Eimer, Grünmütze."

„Auauauau!"

„Au! Mein Fuß!"

platsch schlabber

„Phew, das war wieder knapp. Ein Glück, dass da noch so viel Flüssigkeit in dem Eimer war. Nur mein Mantel ist hinüber."

„Ja, da war noch Flüssigkeit drin, die wir – nein, die DU – jetzt wieder aufwischen darfst!"

„Hmpf."

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja, nimm dir Seymmies Gummihandschuhe und hilf mir wischen."

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Was? Ich? Ich hab nichts gesagt, Primat."

„Primas!"

„Ähm, wenn ich hinzufügen dürfte, du hast ihn gerade - "

„Ich habe NICHTS gesagt!"

„Oh, verstehe."

„Hmpf...grummel..."

wisch plätscher

„So, fertig."

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Jaa, verschwinde endlich."

„Aber lass die - "

Tür auf, Link raus, Tür zu.

„ - Tür auf... Mist. So komme ich hier nie weg."

„Und ich kann sowieso nirgendwohin, wenn du dich hier nicht wegbewegst."

„Wieso? ...Ach so, verstehe schon."

„Da du ja nicht im Stande bist, deine Füße auch nur ein winziges bisschen anzuheben..."

„Jaja..."

„Und mich so behinderst, dass ich nicht - "

„Ist ja gut! ich habe ja einen Plan."

„Ich hoffe, es ist ein guter. Lass hören."

„ Also, wir tun den Eimer hier hin."

„Und dann?"

„Wart's ab."

Tür auf, Filch rein...

klong

„Au! Welcher §&%/ Schüler hat denn den vollen eimer auf den Türrahmen gestellt? Ich kann nichts mehr sehen! 50 Punkte Abzug für - "

„Jetzt, auf ihn!"

„Hey, was macht ihr mit mir? Loslassen!! 100 Punkte Abzug für euer Haus! Dafür fliegt ihr von der Schule, das schwöre ich euch!!!"

„Wovon redet er da?"

„Keine Ahnung. Los, rein mit ihm und raus mit uns!"

„Und nehmt mir gefälligst diesen Eimer vom Kopf!!!"

...Sephiroth und Seymour raus, Tür zu.

„Endlich draußen!"

„Ähm, Seymour..."

„Ja?"

„Hehehe..."

„Was?!"

„Vermisst du nicht etwas? Hast du nicht ...pffft....zufällig etwas im Schrank vergessen?"

„Hä? Was meinst du damit? Spuck's aus!"

„Was ich sagen will...hihi...ist...pfff... ich mag Blümchen und Herzchen...mmmhihihi..."

„Wie, Blümchen und Herzchen? Was meinst du?"

„Sieh...nach.. unten...mmmwahahahaHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

„Oh.,ähm, äh, ja, wir sehen uns, ich muss jetzt ganz schnell weg, ich habe noch einen Termin, der ist ganz dringend und, äh, ja, ich muss gehen!"

zisch

„Huhuhuhuhu.... jaja, so kann's gehen, wenn man nicht aufpasst...Wie sagte der eine Bengel noch gleich so schön.: Immerhin habe ich jetzt einen neuen Schal! Tja, Seymmie..."

sich entfernende Schritte

Stille

„...Ähm, hallo? Könnte bitte jemand die Tür aufmachen? Es ist sehr dunkel hier drin."


End file.
